The Sight
}} The Sight is a Minutemen side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Mama Murphy insists that she can see the future while under the influence of chems and asks the Sole Survivor to procure some for her. She will ask for Jet, Buffout, Mentats, Med-X, Psycho, and an extra-padded chair called Mama Murphy's chair. The chair can be built via the settlement construction menu, but can only be built once, and only in Sanctuary. After each dose of chems, Mama Murphy will have a vision about the Sole Survivor's future. There are 12 possible visions that she can have dependent on which stage of the main story is currently active and which factions the Sole Survivor has joined. Some of these visions offer alternative solutions to various quest objectives, such as where to find a key to Kellogg's house during the quest Getting a Clue. It is also possible for her to fail to have a vision, generally if the main story line has been completed. Mama Murphy will only reveal five visions before she overdoses on Psycho and dies, after which the Sanctuary settlers will gather around her in mourning. Alternatively, the Sole Survivor may pass one of two hard Charisma checks to convince her to give up chems entirely, at which point she will lose the Sight and no longer offer this service. Visions Quest stages Notes * Preston Garvey, Piper, Danse, Curie, Strong, Codsworth, Nick Valentine and post-rehab Cait disapprove of giving or agreeing to find drugs for Mama Murphy. Convincing her to quit will conversely result in major approval risings. ** Hancock and pre-rehab Cait approve of giving Mama Murphy drugs. * Some of her visions are simply vague directions to quest objectives, which other NPCs can provide with greater specificity and without the use of chems. After completing Hunter/Hunted but before The Nuclear Option/Nuclear Family, she simply warns the player ahead of time that they themselves will choose the fates of the various factions. After the main quest is completed, her visions will simply fail. * Once Mama Murphy's chair has been built, she will sit in it continually until this quest is completed, either when she gets clean, or upon her death. This can make it awkward to move the chair, so it is advisable to choose a good place to build it. It is possible to force her to get out of the chair, by attacking her until she falls to the ground, but this might make other settlers hostile. ** Occasionally, but not always, ringing a bell in the settlement will make her get up and walk to the assembly, after which she will promptly sit back down. *If the quest is completed by convincing Mama Murphy to give up chems without having built her chair first, it won't show up in the building menu and can no longer be placed. Bugs * Once this quest advances beyond stage 20, it is no longer possible to assign a task to Mama Murphy via the workshop menu, even after she gets clean. * The vision Mama Murphy receives may not align with your progress in the main quest line; for example, she might tell you where to find Kellogg's house key even though you've already completed Getting a Clue. Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests pt:A Visão ru:Видения uk:Видіння